Birth Of The Chosen One
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: This is a story from the beginning, no dark Anakin but super powered. ANIDALA
1. Phantom Menace Pt 1

Birth of the Chosen One

Birth of the Chosen One

A/N This is my version of how the Star Wars series should have been played out.

Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars or any of the Characters within this story unless stated otherwise.

CHAPTER 1: Phantom Menace Pt. 1

Jedi Master QuiGon Jinn and his padawan learner Obi wan Kenobi were on route to negotiate with the Trade Federation to remove their blockade against the Naboo. When they arrived on the control ship they sensed a disturbance in the force. They had to escape the federation ship quickly so they landed on Naboo. They fought many federation droids as they planned to attack Naboo. They met Jar Jar Binks who took them to Gungan city where they then traveled through the core of Naboo.

Meanwhile the Trade Federation kidnapped Queen Padme Amidala and taken control of the palace in Theed. The leader of the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray wanted Amidala to sign a treaty with them but she refused. On their way to the prisoner bay QuiGon and Obi wan rescued the queen and took her personal cruiser ship into space but they had to land on Tantooine to get the parts they required to fix the hyperdrive.

Padme Amidala disguised as a handmaiden went with QuiGon and Jar Jar into the village to get the parts they required to fix the ship. Padme was shocked to see the amount of scum and slaves on the planet, she vowed to free one as her advisor. She followed QuiGon and Jar Jar into a small repair shop.

"Anakin get out here and tend to the shop we've got customers," Wattoo said.

"Yes master," Anakin replied forcefully.

"My name is Anakin, are you an angel?" he asked the girl standing in front of him.

"My name's Padme," she replied.

"Come we are leaving," QuiGon said and they left the shop.

Jar Jar got into a struggle with Sebulba and Anakin saved him by force pushing Sebulba off of Jar Jar and into the nearest wall.

"Come stay at my place until the storm passes," Anakin said.

When they got to his home they found out that his mother was also a slave, and that Anakin really never had a father. This interested QuiGon greatly and he would talk to the others on the council later that night.

"Shmi would you like to get away from here?" Padme asked the woman before her.

"How?" Shmi asked the young girl in front of her.

"I am the real Queen of the Naboo but you must not tell anyone. I am in disguise I would pay your master and you would be set completely free. But I would be honored of you would be my advisor," Padme said with a soft smile.

"What about Ani? I couldn't possibly leave him behind and face the horrors I've witnessed at the hands of Wattoo," Shmi asked.

"QuiGon says Anakin is strong in the force and wants to train him to be a Jedi Knight," Padme said.

"Hey mom guess what?" Anakin said running into the room.

"What Ani?" Shmi asked.

"Master Jinn convinced Wattoo to let me race. If I win I'm free he says and I can go back with him as well as he gets the parts for his ship," Anakin said excitedly hugging his mother.

"The Boonta Eve Classic is too dangerous Ani," Shmi said.

"Don't worry we'll find another way Ani," Padme said.

"No he's right there is no other way," Shmi said sadly afraid she would lose her little boy because they both wanted their freedom.

Anakin went outside with the other to fix up the last parts on his pod racer before he could check it out. QuiGon handed him a power source for the pod and Anakin got it to work much to the surprise of his friends.

Padme excused herself and walked back to the shop where she had first met the little boy she was fast falling for.

"Excuse me Wattoo?" Padme asked.

"Yes what can I do for you girly?" Wattoo asked her.

"As the Queen of the Naboo I would like to pay for the release of Shmi Skywalker. I have Tantooine currency and am willing to pay one million to you," Padme said.

"You pulling my leg girly?" Wattoo asked.

"No I assure you I'm not," Padme said producing the money for him.

"Pleasure doing business with you milady," Wattoo said handing Shmi's transmitter over to her.

"A pleasure," Padme said receiving the transmitter she then walked back to the home of her new friend Anakin only to find an upset Shmi there waiting for her.

"Are you alright? Anakin was quite worried about you," Shmi asked.

"I'm fine really and you're free," Padme said crushing the transmitter to dust.

"Thank you so much Padme," Shmi said hugging her.

"Now come we have a lot to do tomorrow," Padme said walking inside with Shmi.

Meanwhile QuiGon was on his comm link with the council.

"Masters I have discovered the chosen one. His midichlorian count surpasses even you Master Yoda, and he has no father, none Shmi the boys mother calls him her little miracle," QuiGon stated.

"Think on this we shall," Yoda said.

The rest of the night passed quickly and sleep was welcomed to the Jedi Master.

The next morning Anakin and his mother woke up very early. Shmi was asked not to say anything to Anakin about being free so she helped Ani to prepare by partaking in their meditation exercises.

Anakin and his companions walked into the Boonta Eve Classic with worried expressions but determined to win for Anakin's sake.

The race flew by contestant's dropping one by one and soon I was only Anakin and Sebulba left in the race. They were head to head and then Anakin force pushed Sebulba into the Cliffside and won the race.

"Anakin come along my boy you're free," QuiGon said as he hugged the little boy he had come to love as a son just like his young padawan Obiwan.

"But what about Mom? Can't she come too?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be coming too as an advisor to the young Queen of the Naboo," Shmi said.

"Well shall we go get the parts we need and get out of here?" QuiGon asked.

"Yeah. Ani run home and get C3PO so that we can get out of here," Shmi told her young son.

"Sure thing mom," Anakin said jumping back in his pod racer to go and collect C3PO.

QuiGon watched them and smiled. He had convinced the council that attachments of love were the vision of the light side of the force. QuiGon was told to bring Anakin back there for his training but he would be allowed to love and spend time with his mother and his new friends. Obiwan welcomed the news that attachments could be made because he was falling for Sabe one of the Queen's hand maidens.

They got the parts they needed from Wattoo and left. Once R2 and Anakin managed to install the new hyperdrive unit they took off on course to Coruscant once more.

Upon their arrival Anakin and Padme had grown closer and Shmi was always seen in beautiful dresses alongside Queen Amidala.

They were shown to the senate at once and began to plead their case for more help against the Trade Federation who attacked her home and her people. Since they got no where with the current Chancellor he was removed from his post and Palpatine was selected. The Queen insisted she return to Naboo so QuiGon, Obiwan and Padawan Skywalker were sent with her. Obiwan was knighted before they left so Anakin was taken under both their charge. By the time they reached Naboo Anakin had progressed quickly, he could already defeat the training orb on Master. The council was also in awe as they would sometimes sit in on the training via hologram.

JarJar brought them once again to Gungan city and Padme revealed her secret of being the real Queen of the Naboo.

"For years the Naboo and Gungans have ruled here in peace. The Trade Federation will destroy everything we hold dear to us," Padme said.

"Weesa have our peace milady," the head gungan said.

They went and met with the other rebel leaders who had escaped and came up with a plan to take back the palace in Theed.


	2. Phantom Menace Pt 2

Chapter 2: Phantom Menace Pt 2

Chapter 2: Phantom Menace Pt 2

Padme and Anakin were bonding much to the chagrin of Obiwan, QuiGon and Shmi. Anakin had been gone for a while and had come back to help the Naboo.

QuiGon and Obiwan watched Anakin practicing and meditating so he could help in any way he could. QuiGon knew he had feelings for both Anakin and Shmi but was not sure how to act on those feelings.

"Shmi may I talk with you?" QuiGon asked her on their approach of the palace.

"Of course Master Jinn," Shmi asked.

"First off call me QuiGon. I was wondering that once this is all over and before we leave to continue Anakin's training that you would go out to dinner with me?" QuiGon asked.

"I would love to if that is alright Queen Amidala?" Shmi asked her employer.

"That is very alright with me," Padme said smiling. Anakin had been with them until they had first freed the pilots before asking permission to go to destroy the droid control ship and end this attack. The Captain was a little nervous but Queen Amidala ordered the Captain to take him. Right now they were on their way to reclaim the palace throne room. Just then QuiGon and Obiwan ran into a dark presence in the force and met face to face with Darth Maul, to which they took the fight to.

Padme and her group continued to the throne room where they were captured by Viceroy Nute Gunray but when he saw the Queen regalia on another he sent his men after them saying the woman in front of him was a decoy. He didn't notice Padme walk to the throne and take out two blasters and threw one to Captain Typhoo where they then turned the tides to capture the Viceroy.

Meanwhile behind the cockpit of the fighter he was flying Anakin and R2 crash landed inside the control ship blasted the reactor and shot out of the ship before it blew. Anakin felt a large disturbance in the force and flew to the palace.

The Gungans were also happy that the droids just dropped to the ground.

Anakin landed and followed the force signatures of his masters only to find them locked in combat with the Sith Lord Darth Maul.

"Sith spit," Anakin yelled before joining the battle.

Padme welcomed the pilots and noticed R2 whirling away towards Anakin so she followed, with the pilots. When she arrived she was shocked to find only Anakin and Darth Maul fighting as both Masters was unconscious on the floor.

"You four grab Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi and get them to med bay immediately," Padme ordered.

While she continued to watch a little boy take on Darth Maul alone. Anakin cut off one piece of Darth Maul's double saber before summoning Obiwan's fallen light saber. He parried and struck before dealing the deadly blow and killing Darth Maul.

"Ani are you alright?" Padme yelled running to him.

"I'm fine Padme really," Anakin said.

"Not only have you saved my people but also the lives of the people he could have hurt if he lived," Padme said.

Anakin followed her and his mother to the med bay where they found Master Jinn and Obiwan sitting up in their beds.

"Did Darth Maul escape then Anakin?" QuiGon asked his young charge.

"Of course not Master Jinn. Anakin not only saved us by destroying the control ship but he saved others by destroying Darth Maul," Padme said.

"Is this true young Padawan?" Obiwan asked.

"Yes Obiwan and here is his light saber," Anakin said igniting the double edged saber.

"Know of this the council does," Master Yoda said stepping into the room with Master Windu and Master Beruss.

"Did well you have Padawan Skywalker. But training you still need young one," Yoda said.

"Yes Master," Anakin said in a pleasant tone.

"Masters you must stay for our celebrations," Padme insisted.

"Of course Queen Amidala," Master Windu said with a smile.

"Stay we shall," Yoda said and then noticed Anakin with the doubled ended saber however it was no longer red but silver the color of the chosen one.

"Padawan Skywalker come with me you must. Much to dicsuss we have," Yoda said.

"Of course Master Yoda. Mother I shall see you soon I love you," Anakin said.

"I love you too my little Ani," Shmi said.

Anakin followed Yoda out of the wing and Padme sighed.

"You're in love with my son aren't you milady?" Shmi asked.

"I think I am Shmi but he'll be very busy with his training and he'll forget all about me," Padme said.

"That would be impossible milady. He thinks of you as his angel," Shmi said, "If you don't require anything else milady Captain Typhoo will escort you to your room. May I be excused?" she asked.

"Of course Shmi. I see someone has captured your's and Sabe's hearts. QuiGon and Obiwan are both very lucky," Padme said.

"As is my little Ani," Shmi said with a wink.

Padme laughed as Captain Typhoo brought her away, Shmi turned and walked back through to the med bay to see QuiGon.

"Ahh to what do I owe his pleasure milady?" QuiGon asked.

"Well to make sure my handsome Jedi Master is well," Shmi replied.

"I'm quite fine actually as is Obiwan we are to be released in the morning. Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" QuiGon asked.

"Of course it would be my pleasure, Goodnight QuiGon," She said.

"Goodnight milady," QuiGon said watching her walk through the door.

"Master you are falling in love with Anakin's mother aren't you? You might want to tell him that he might like having a father as he sees me like his older brother already," Obiwan said.

"I know Ben," QuiGon said.

Meanwhile Anakin and Yoda sat together in the garden of the palace.

"Anakin much to tell you I do. I need you to listen I do," Yoda said.

"Of course Master," Anakin said.

"The chosen one you are Anakin. Bring balance to the force you will. Rid us of the sith you will. Half the balance restored it has," Yoda said.

"Half but how Master?" Anakin said.

"Change to the Jedi code there has been for you. Attachments forbidden they were, not anymore they are," Yoda said.

"How did you change the color of Maul's blade Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"It changed the moment I touched it Master. What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"Means you are the chosen it does," Yoda replied, "Be off with you Anakin worried about you your mother is."

"I'm going Master. Are we staying for the ceremony?' Anakin asked at the door.

"We are guest of honor I hear you are," Yoda said as he saw the nine year old Padawan smile and run out of the room.

Days later QuiGon and Obiwan were released from the med bay with a clean bill of health. QuiGon was anxiously awaiting Shmi for their date at the local restaurant. He had still not told Anakin about his mother but he would work up the courage to tell Anakin perhaps at a time where he doesn't have either of his sabers.

Anakin had been invited to spend the day with Padme and her family in the lake country of Naboo. He found it very beautiful and he loved her family and they loved him as well.

Days later QuiGon and Shmi decided to talk to Ani as the celebration was fast approaching and they desperately wanted Anakin's approval.

"Ani come here please. There is something QuiGon and I need to tell you," Shmi said.

Anakin stopped plating 3P0 and walked into the sitting area of their quarters and smiled, he had seen this happening before they did but decided to let them have their fun after all he was only nine.

"Yes mom?" Anakin asked.

"Mom what is it? Your not sick or anything are you?" Anakin asked looking panicked.

"Of course not Padawan. I wanted your approval on something; do you mind if I dated your mother?" QuiGon asked.

"Not at all, mom deserves to be happy and so do you Master," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani I love you," Shmi said hugging her son. Just then the Queen's hand maidens ran into the room.

"Milady the Queen requests your presence and guidance on a dress for the evenings ceremony," she said.

"Ani run along, get ready to go. QuiGon will bring you to the ceremony this evening," Shmi said walking out of the door following the hand maiden to the Queen's personal chambers.

At the celebration Padme entered in a long blue gown with Shmi by her side in white. Anakin smiled from where he stood with QuiGon, Yoda and Obiwan.

"Tonight we have the pleasure of honoring dear friend of mine. Not only has his mother been accepted as one of our own, he has as well. Anakin Skywalker may be nine years old but he has saved us all from terrible pain and suffering. Not only did Anakin destroy the droid control ship from the inside he also fought one on one with the Sith Lord Darth Maul, to protect his fallen and injured Masters QuiGon and Knight ObiWan Kenobi. At this time I would like to present Anakin with two things a title which will come into effect when he turns nineteen and the Nabooian Medal of Honor," Padme said.

Anakin walked up to her with a small grin on his face. Padme kissed both his cheeks before putting the medallion around his neck.

"Now by the powers of the Queen and the people of Naboo I announce with a honored pleasure Anakin Skywalker High Lord protector of Naboo," Padme said. The night went on and then Anakin left both his mother and friends behind for the Jedi Temple to continue his training.


	3. Attack of the Clones Part 1

Chapter 3: Attack of the Clones Pt. 1

Ten years had passed and Anakin had been very busy with assignments that he had no time to visit his mother or Padme. The last time he had seen them was five years prior when QuiGon married his mother in a private ceremony on Naboo.

Obiwan and Anakin had been given the task of protecting the newly elected Senator from Naboo because her life had been threatened. This made Anakin nervous because he had fallen in love with his best friend but to see her again after five long years he had no idea if she felt the same way.

When they arrived on the platform both Jedi leapt into action as Anakin had seen what was going to happen. Anakin force pushed the carrier away from the platform so Sabe wouldn't get hurt in the explosion.

"Sabe are you alright?" Obiwan yelled running to her.

"ObiWan I'm fine Anakin you saved my life thank you," Sabe said leaning into Ben's embrace.

Anakin rushed to Padme's side, "Senator are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright Ani really. Ohh Ani I've missed you come you're going to tell me what you've been doing since your mother's wedding," Padme said walking arm and arm with him to the apartment.

Obiwan smiled as he watched the two walk in front of them laughing and flirting like the best friends they are. Shmi had moved to Coruscant after the wedding and was now working as Padme's aid on the Senate, she smiled as she saw her son the happiest he had been in a long time.

When they arrived they found the Chancellor's aid Palo waiting for them to arrive.

"Palo what are you doing here?" Anakin snarled the few times he had actually met with the chancellor and met this man he disliked from the beginning.

"The Chancellor wishes to you Senator right away," Palo said.

"Of course," Padme said, "After I am ready. I will be up to see him," she replied before nodding to Anakin who then force pushed Palo out the door.

"Padme are you alright?" Anakin asked knowing she might be upset with seeing Palo again.

"I'm alright Ani," Padme said.

"Padme there's something I've been meaning to ask you?" Anakin said.

"What is it Ani? You know you can always talk to me," Padme said.

"Well I love you, I have for awhile now and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Anakin asked her.

"I love you too Ani of course I'll be your girlfriend," Padme replied and they kissed passionately.

"Shmi could you come in and help me into my Senatorial gown. I gave Sabe the day to be with Ben. Ani could you please tell Ben I am perfectly safe with you Sabe missed him terribly," Padme said.

"Of course Angel," Anakin said leaving his mother and girlfriend alone.

After not much convincing Anakin sat alone waiting for Padme to finish getting ready when there was a knock on the door. When Anakin opened the door he found Palo standing there.

"The Chancellor wishes to speak with Senator Amidala immediately," Palo said.

"The Senator has had a trying morning and is still getting ready," Anakin replied with a fierce look on his face.

"The Chancellor asked me to stay and wait for the Senator so that I may escort her to him," Palo said.

"That won't be necessary, the Senator has Jedi Protection and we'll see to her safety," Anakin growled at the man.

"What can a mere padawan do?" Palo goaded.

"Have you forgotten that I slayed Darth Maul the Sith apprentice within mere minutes," Anakin snarled.

"It's alright Ani I'm ready. Let's get this meeting with the Chancellor done so I can rest some more," Padme said coming up to the door behind Anakin.

Anakin walked directly beside Padme while her guard and Captain Typhoo surrounded them. When they reached the Chancellor's office Palo walked in announcing them properly.

"Good morning Chancellor," Padme said with all respect due to the man before her.

"Good morning Milady," Chancellor Palpatine said to her due to her station and rank from their native planet of Naboo.

"May I ask what is so important Chancellor? I have had a trying morning and would like to take a nap," Padme asked the man in front of her.

"I simply wanted to make sure you're alright Milady and that you have proper protection. But as I can see you have our chosen one who better to protect you then the savior of our Naboo. Are you taking good care of the Senator Young Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

"I'm fine Chancellor," Padme insisted.

"I've taken very good care of her Chancellor," Anakin said with a small hint of anger.

"And where is Master Kenobi?" Chancellor Palpatine asked.

"He and my friend Sabe have gone out for the evening which has been approved not only by me but the Jedi council as well," Padme replied.

"Are you sure you're alright Padme?" Palpatine asked.

"Of course Chancellor. Oh one more thing when you send someone to my rooms make sure he isn't Palo as he is under a restraining order for stalking and statutory rape," Padme said.

"Of course milady my apologies I was unaware of any previous employment or records upon the lad," Palpatine said as Padme and Anakin left for the afternoon.

Padme and Anakin walked back to her apartment where they found Ben and Sabe sitting there. Ben was setting up tiny cameras in Padme's room for further protection.

"Ben you know damn well that those camera's aren't necessary. Anakin is staying with me," Padme said and Anakin looked at her as if she was joking. Padme smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Alright so you two have finally made it official. Does Shmi or QuiGon know yet?" Ben asked.

"No and I'll be the one to tell them on my own terms Ben. Now be gone with you Padme

will be safe with me in here," Anakin said.

"Alright but I'll be outside the room," Ben said.

"Good afternoon Ben, Sabe," Anakin and Padme said before retiring to her room for a nap.

Later that afternoon Anakin woke with a start he reached out into the force and felt something coming in the window he jumped and killed the two slugs and Ben grabbed onto the droid outside which then went speeding away. Anakin threw his tracking device to Ben who caught it.

"Ani what's wrong? Padme said.

"Another attempt on your life Padme. I'm going after Ben, Sabe get Captain Typhoo in here, and then stay with Padme," Anakin yelled jumping onto her veranda and shot away in his newly built speeder which was fastest in the Galaxy.

Anakin chased after Ben catching after he fell from the droid, she took off in her own speeder, Anakin forced pushed the tracker onto the speeder before she got very far. They followed her throughout the city. Anakin took a detour so he lost her but knew she came toward him he jumped and Anakin followed her. Anakin sat at the bar and waited when she went to attack him he sliced her arm off with his saber.

"Go about your drinks this is Jedi business," Anakin said using Jedi mind trick.

"Who are you? Why are you after Padme Amidala? Who do you work for?" Anakin asked and placed his recorder holo on.

"I'm Assaj Ventress and I was hired to kill the Senator of Naboo by Nute Gunray and Darth Sidious," She said with a half smile.

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Senator Amidala by order of the Jedi Council," Anakin said walking outside the club he sensed a disturbance and he force pushed Ventress out of the way and stopped the incoming dart with his saber. He quickly got her into his speeder with Obiwan and took off for the temple and the council room.

Meanwhile back at Republica 500 in the Senator's apartment Padme had sent for QuiGon and Shmi.

"I apologize for disturbing you but I'm worried about Anakin stopped another attack on my life. He and Ben took off after the person but they haven't come back yet and I'm so worried," Padme said slightly crying.

Shmi wrapped her arms around her, "You love hi don't you Padme?" Shmi asked.

"With all my heart. If I were to lose him I don't know what I'd do," Padme said.

"Master Jinn, Master Jinn," came a voice on the holo com.

"What is it Master Yoda?" QuiGon answered.

"Needed in the council room you are. Urgent this is," Yoda replied.

"Shmi, are you and Padme going to be alright here by yourselves?" QuiGon asked the girls sitting opposite him.

"Yeah we'll be fine, send Typhoo to block the door," Shmi replied.

"Alright I love you," QuiGon said to Shmi kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," Shmi said still holding a crying Padme.

When QuiGon reached the council room where he found everyone waiting including Anakin and Obiwan with their prisoner held under a ray shield.

"Masters what is going on here?" QuiGon asked them.

"Anakin has uncovered and captured the person responsible on the latest attack on Senator Amidala," Mace Windu said.

"Tell us you will what happened this afternoon," Yoda said.

"It started with a visit to the Chancellor where he expressed his concerns for the Senators safety. When we went back Padme readied for an afternoon nap and then I sat inside the room watching her sleep and the room. I sensed something come in the room through the window and killed two poisonous slugs. Master Kenobi jumped out the window and onto the droid he took my tracker. I left Senator Amidala with her handmaidens and Captain Typhoo. I chased after him in my speeder and caught him as he fell off the droid. We then chased Asaaj Ventress in her speeder. I took a short cut and ended up on top of her. I jumped out of my speeder with a tracker and forced her to land. She tried to attack me but she got nowhere and I forced her to tell me everything," Anakin said.

"What were her answers?" QuiGon asked.

"She is Asaaj Ventress from Tantooine hired by Nute Gunray and Darth Sidious to kill the Senator," Anakin replied to his father.

"By order of this council Asaaj Ventress you are sentenced to the Jedi Council prison for life," Master Windu said.

"Master Kenobi please escort the prisoner to a ray shield cell in the basement please," Master Windu said.

"Anakin step outside for a moment while we discuss something of more importance," Mace asked him.

"Of course Masters," Anakin said.

Anakin walked out of the council room. When he got outside he was immediately engulfed in hugs by the younglings.

"Anakin what have you done now?" Knight Tachi asked.

"Nothing just finished reporting to the council when I was attacked by these little ones," Anakin said with a smile.

"I'll believe that when I see it. How's Senator Amidala? Have you told her yet?" Siri asked him.

"Yes, we're together now," Anakin said.

"Good now maybe you'll get your head out of the clouds of Bespin," Siri said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Anakin replied.

"Interrupt may I?" Master Yoda said coming up to them.

"Of course you may Master Yoda," Anakin said.

"Younglings I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Anakin with me alright? You may see him after his next assignment. Run along you will, make sure they get to bed you will Knight Tachi," Yoda said.

"Yes Master, come along kids, maybe I'll tell you a story," Siri said as the kids went off with her.

"Anakin come into the council room you shall," Yoda said.

"Of course Master," Anakin said following the small but brilliant master into the council room.

Meanwhile as soon as Obiwan had been dismissed he got to the speeder and rushed to Senator Amidala's apartments to assure her that everyone was fine. He knew she'd be worried about both him and Anakin. When he arrived on the veranda he found Padme and Shmi standing there.

"Senator you should really be inside, it's still dangerous out here," Ben said.

"Ben you're alright. But where are Anakin and Master Jinn?" Padme asked him immediately.

"We're both fine, Anakin got held up by the masters. He and QuiGon should be along shortly even faster if Anakin is driving," Obiwan said with a laugh.

"We'll wait inside for them. Padme could you get Sabe I would like to brief all security and hands all at once," Ben then said.

"Sure Captain Typhoo go collect Sabe from her room please," Padme said to the Captain.

"Should we not wait for Anakin to come back Master Kenobi?" Captain Typhoo asked when he came back with Sabe.

"Anakin already knows what I'm going to be briefing you about," Ben replied.

Meanwhile Anakin was sitting in the middle of the council room waiting as patiently as he could for them to be finished so he could go see his angel.

"Anakin you have faced more than most in your young age and more than most members on this council," Mace said with pride.

"Bestow upon you the rank of Knight this council does," Yoda said.

"Thank you masters," Anakin said as his father cut off his padawan braid and set it in the boys hand.

"Go you will to the Senator; take her into hiding the council must. Dangerous Coruscant is," Yoda said.

"Of course Masters," Anakin said walking out of the council room and into his speeder. He stopped at his quarters for a change in attire, he now wore a long black Jedi robe and trainers.

Anakin then sped off in the direction of Padme's apartment; he brought with him a change of clothing and his spare light saber. He had built the extra one but he favored the double sided blade. When he arrived at the apartment her could hear Obiwan explaining to Padme the situation they were in and the council's decision.

Meanwhile inside the apartment Obiwan was beginning his explanation.

"Milady the threats on your life are beyond simple bounty hunters. This threat was ordered by Darth Sidious the Sith Lord through Nute Gunray. That's why it is imperative Anakin take you into hiding until we can track down Nute Gunray for more information," Ben said.

"But what about my place on the Senate?" Padme asked him calmly.

"Milady I will take your place on the Senate until you are ready to return," Shmi said.

"Alright I guess we can use Ani's com to talk about issues in the Senate so that you have my own decisions on the matter at hand," Padme said.

Just then Anakin decided to make his presence known. When he came into the room he had his hood over head but Padme knew immediately who it was as did Obiwan.

"Ani you're alright, I was so worried," Padme said running into his arms.

"I'm fine angel, we leave two days from now. Ben take Sabe out tonight I'd like to be alone with my mother and Padme please?" Anakin requested.

"Of course Knight Skywalker. Come on Sabe Padme will be absolutely safe here with Anakin," Ben said with a smile hugging Anakin as he passed.

"My little Ani a Jedi Knight. I knew this day would come and it has. Ani where is QuiGon?" Shmi asked.

"He and Ben will be going on an assignment and that's why I told him to get lost tonight they leave tomorrow for the outer rim to track down Bobba Fett but they were also being sent to Kamino. Dad should be along… actually he just arrived," Anakin said as QuiGon stepped inside the room.

"Nothing gets passed your senses son," QuiGon said with a smile.

"Padme I know you don't like the thought of going into hiding but we're headed for Naboo to the Lake Country. I commed your parents and told them to meet us," Anakin said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh Ani but by leaving I'm putting your mother in danger," Padme said.

"Padme I can truly take care of myself. I may not be a Jedi but I am well versed in Dathomirian magics as is Ani," Shmi said and Padme smiled a small sad smile.

"Well why don't we all go to the mall, the chancellor is having a gala tomorrow night in Anakin's honor that's why he can't leave for two days," QuiGon said taunting Anakin.

"Oh yes what a grand idea dad," Anakin sighed with a heavy evil smirk.

"What it's true, how that man found out so quickly I a mystery to the entire Jedi council," QuiGon said.

"It's a mystery alright one I intend to weasel out of the man," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani I know you hate gala's but can we please go shopping," Padme said with a small smirk.

"You know I can't say no to you angel," Anakin said receiving a huge kiss from Padme.

"Mom are you sure you'll be alright taking over for Padme in the Senate with both me and dad gone," Anakin asked.

"I'll be fine, now QuiGon can take us shopping but you need to report to the Chancellor's office. Palo called while you were gone and upset Padme by telling her you were dead but don't worry about him. Just see the chancellor and get out of there," Shmi said.

"If you encounter anything don't forget to put up your shields. I love you my sweet boy," Shmi said hugging Anakin tightly.

"I love you too mom. Angel I'll see you later. I love you Padme and nothing will take me from you," Anakin said with a sad smile.

"I know Ani. I love you too, be wary of the Chancellor my love he's been asking to be granted emergency powers," Padme asked and Anakin nodded.

QuiGon walked the girls to his speeder which Anakin had built for him and they took off towards the shopping district. Anakin watched them leave; know both his mother and girlfriend would be perfectly safe. Anakin jumped into his speeder and rushed off to the Chancellor's office where he landed on his veranda.

"Ah Knight Skywalker, thank you for coming. Where is the Senator?" Palpatine asked him.

"Safe I assure you Chancellor," Anakin said.

"Anakin I wanted to inform you that Palo has a shrine of pictures and Padme may be in more danger then we thought. You must take her away from here," Palpatine said.

"Chancellor don't worry about the Senator she is going into hiding after your gala and my mother Shmi will be taking her place as Senator until we find who is responsible," Anakin said.

"Well my boy it seems you're on top of things. Most excellent," Palpatine said.

"Thank you Chancellor. Tell me how did you know I'd been promoted so fast? If you don't mind me asking I'm just curious," Anakin asked feeling a strong pull of darkness coming from him.

"The council told me," Palpatine said lying. Anakin knew this but kept it to himself.

"Is there anything else you need Chancellor? It's just I have supper cooking and I need to get set up," Anakin asked.

"Not at all my boy, go on home and enjoy your dinner," Palpatine said shaking Anakin's hand.

Anakin rushed back to Padme's apartment where he found his mother lying on the couch.

"Mom are you alright?" Anakin asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine Ani I just wanted to come back here," Shmi said with a smile.

"Would you like me to take you home? Or would you like to stay for dinner with Padme and I?" Anakin asked hoping his mother was as fine as she said.

"That would be great Ani. Where is 3PO, is he making dinner?" Shmi asked.

"Actually I am, I shut 3PO down for the night," Anakin said.

"Ani were you planning on doing something special for Padme?" Shmi asked her son worried they were intruding on their night.

"No I just wanted to cook, Padme had a very trying day today and this is my way of helping her relax. Now get some more rest supper's not going to be ready for a while," Anakin said.

"Alright Ani, if you're sure we're not intruding on your night," Shmi said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Anakin smiled and continued preparing supper for Padme who had yet to come home with QuiGon.

"Come in Anakin, this is urgent," QuiGon said over the comm.

"What's wrong dad? Is Padme alright?" Anakin asked worriedly moving to the living room to grab his saber.

"She's fine it's Obiwan he's injured. I thought you might want know," QuiGon said, "We're on our way home."

"Alright dad, may the force be with you," Anakin said and left to draw a bath for Padme.

Padme walked into her apartment to smell a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Anakin felt her presence and walked out of the room and into her waiting arms.

"There's a surprise waiting for you in the bathroom angel," Anakin said kissing her cheek.

"What are you up to my handsome Jedi Knight? Padme asked.

"Nothing angel; hopefully getting you to relax after such a trying day. I'm cooking supper," Anakin said and she smiled.

The night continued on and Padme was truly relaxed.

"Dad would you stay here with Padme while I go see Ben?" Anakin asked.

"Of course Ani, Ben has been like the brother you never had," QuiGon said.

"Padme sleep tight my angel. I'll be back I'm going with Sabe to check on Obiwan," Anakin said kissing her cheek.

"Love you Ani," Padme said.

"Love you too," Anakin said leaving the apartment in his speeder.

When they got to see Ben they found out her had a slight fracture in his arm and would be fine to go home. Anakin dropped him and Sabe at her apartment then went to sleep with Padme in his arms.


End file.
